Invasive aspergillosis is a life threatening disease in immunocompromised patients. Standard or liposomal amphotericin therapy has a 25-50% response rate. The drug Voriconazole has demonstrated good efficacy and toleration in previous studies. This study aims at evaluating the efficacy, safety and toleration of voriconazole as compared to conventional amphotericin B as primary treatment of acute invasive aspergillosis in immunocompromised patients.